High Hopes
by emilybradburry
Summary: Alex World turns upside-down when Izzie returns to Seattle. But there's one thing she should have told him before she left. 5 Years later it might be to late to clear things up. Alex, Izzie and Jo need to figure out how to deal with the new situation while Jo hides a secret from Alex that could change their life forever.
1. Chapter 1

The day started busy and now I had to check on a patient. A little girl that came in an hour ago, we still had to figure out who her parents are. She fell down the stairs and was unconscious for a while before being found. She had been sleeping a little while we tried to get to know who her parents are.

"Hi Lilly. I'm Dr. Karev. How are you feeling ?", I greeted her.

"Worse. My head and my stomach hurt"

"It will get better soon. Can you tell me your name ?"

"Lilly Alexis Stevens Karev. It's funny we have the same surname."

"Yeah. Funny isn't it ?"

A big smile spread on Lily's face.

"So, Lilly. Who's your Mom. Who do we need to call."

"My mom send me here. She said someone she knew very well works here. She's a surgeon and we moved to Seattle last Month. She works in a hospital here in Seattle and she said she would come later, she needs to fix some things."

"You know Lily. You're very brave. You fell down the stairs and you're here without your mom."

"But she will be here soon."

"And where's your dad, Lilly ?"

"Mom said that she left him, because she didn't deserve him anymore and that he's an amazing person and I maybe meet him someday. I really hope so"

"Lilly. What's your moms name ?"

"Why are you asking all these questions ?"

"because you're my patient and I still need to call your mom."

" Her name is Izzie Stevens"

"...Stevens. I know."

"Yes. What do you know ?"

"I knew her. I have to go Lilly. I'll come back later."

I walked around the hospital, trying to process what she just told me. I couldn't believe that Lilly could possibly be my daughter. Maybe it was a different Izzie Stevens. Maybe Izzie had a new boyfriend and it was their daughter. I had looked into her medical record. She was 5 Years old. Izzie left around 5 Years ago. I walked through the corridors. After 30 minutes I quit walking and sat down in the hallway. If Lilly was right Izzie would be come to the hospital soon. I had no idea how to feel about that. I was angry, she left then she came back just to leave again. I was happy with Jo. But one the other hand I couldn't really forget Izzie. It was a mix of feelings I couldn't control. Someone sat down next to me.

"Hey Alex. What's up ?", Meredith asked.

"Nothing".

"It doesn't seem like nothing by the look on your face."

"You know what ? Something is up, but I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay."

We sat there silent.

"I have to go back now, but maybe you could do me a favor ?"

"Sure"

"I need you to do a paternity test for me."

"What ? Why ?"

"You know...a little girl came in an hour ago. She said her mom is Izzie."

"Izzie ? Like Izzie Stevens ?"

"Seriously ? Of course Izzie Stevens."

"Yes. I'll do it."

30 Minutes later:

Meredith found me in the cafeteria.

"I have the results, Alex and..", Meredith started.

"What is it ? Spit it out." I didn't care wether I sounded rude or not. I just needed the answer as soon as possible.

"She's your daughter."

Shock. I was shocked. I tried the whole time to prepare for this answer, but I just never really thought that this could be real. But it was. It was now. I tried to talk. So many questions flashed into my mind but the most important one was the one I could ask.

"Seriously. But how. And...why didn't Izzie tell me?"

"I don't know, maybe she was scared or she didn't know when she left and was to afraid to come back again ? "You should spend time with Lily. Get to know her."

"Mhhh...wait what ?"

"You should be with Lily. Maybe you like her and maybe she's like you"

"No...I can't"

"Yes. You can. And you will."

Then I was back in front of Lilly's room.

"Go in there now!", she pointed to Lilly's room.

"I can't."

" You can't or you don't want to ? Anyway. There is a little girl in this room. All alone. Without a mother or anyone to talk to. She's scared. She's alone. So get over yourself and go back into that room."

Why do things like that always happened to me.

Unwillingly I walked back into her room.

" How are you doing ?"

"I'm bored. And I want my mommy to be here. I don't want to be alone."

"You're not alone."

"I am. I want my mom"

I wasn't sure what to do. It seemed like she would start crying every second, so I went toward her and comforted her.

"You're not alone". Suddenly a voice I thought I'd never hear again said: "Alex !?"


	2. Chapter 2

I got the call while I was at work. Lilly fell down the stairs. They took her to Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. Now I had so face something I thought I could avoid a little longer. Going back to my old life was a hard decision, but I wanted to have a chance to show Lilly the city I lived in for so long. I had hoped to maybe accidentally meet Alex again, but for all I knew it could be possible that he was working somewhere entirely different. Anyway I was sure that Meredith was still at the hospital. Probably together with McDreamy. After work I had no choice. I stood in front of the hospital. Memories flashing back into my mind. I felt even more nervous than on my first day here. I stepped through the entrance door. It hand't changed that much. I spotted Meredith in one corner of the room and I hoped she wouldn't see me. At the reception I asked for Lilly Stevens. Room 423. I wanted to take the elevator. The doors opened and I stood right in front of Dr. Bailey. That was even worse than meeting Meredith, Christina or anyone else possibly still working here. "Izzie. What a surprise to see you here." "Yeah...um...Hi Dr. Bailey" She walked out of the elevator and I stepped in. "One last thing Stevens. You should have told him." She turned around and walked away" Crap. That meant she knew. So it was very likely he knew it too. I wanted to run out of the elevator and back home. Crawl into a hole and never ever get near this hospital again, but I couldn't. I couldn't leave Lilly here. Not like this. Not alone. The elevator stopped and the doors opened again. I stepped out and found myself back in a well known hallway. The last few meters to room my hands started shaking. Then I pressed the door opened and I saw Alex talking to Lilly. I was so surprised. All I could say was: "Alex !?"


End file.
